Grojband: Frozen
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: The story of Frozen retold with Grojband characters. The story tells of 2 sisters. One has a mysterious ice power and because of it, she was locked away in the castle including her own sister, Laney. On a faithful night, Carrie runs away from her home. Now it is up to Laney to make things right with the help of a blue haired ally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beauty and Danger

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Frozen or Grojband!)

 _A long time ago in kingdom far far away…_

Men were working near an icy river with saws and other tools.

They were making ice blocks for something and stacking them in their carts.

A blue haired boy was watching.

 _Men :  
Born of cold and winter air  
and mountain rain combining.  
This icy force both foul and fair  
has a frozen heart worth mining._

 _So cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart_

 _Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it go!_

 _Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it go!_

 _Man 1:  
Beautiful!_

 _Man 2 :  
Powerful!_

 _Man 3:  
Dangerous!_

 _Man 1 :  
Cold!_

 _Ice has a magic,  
can't be controlled.  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten,  
stronger than a hundred men! Ho!_

 _Born of cold and winter air  
and mountain rain combining.  
This icy force both foul and fair  
has a frozen heart worth mining._

 _Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart..._

Meanwhile in a castle…..

A blue haired girl was sleeping in her bed.

A red haired girl tugged on her.

"Wake up Carrie, wake up," she said.

"I'm trying to sleep Laney, and you should too," said Carrie in her sleep.

"But I can't, because the sky and I are awake," said Laney, "We gotta play."

"Maybe later," said Carrie. Laney knew how to get her to wake up.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she whispered in her ears.

That woke her up.

They went into a big room and Carrie used her special power to turn it into a snowy room.

They skated around and then Carrie made a snowman.

"I'm Kon, and I love warm hugs," said Carrie imitating a voice.

"I love you Kon!" said Laney as she hugged the snowman.

Laney was jumping around while Carrie made some platforms.

"Laney slow down, you'll hurt yourself," said Carrie.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing!" said Laney.

Carrie accidentally hit her and she fell.

She gasped.

"Laney!" she said.

Her parents came in.

"What did you do?" asked her father, "This is getting out of control."

"I didn't mean to!" said Carrie, "It was an accident…."

Her mom picked Laney up.

"She's ice cold," she said.

"I know just what to do." Said her father.

He got a book and then they went into the forest.

The blue haired boy watched them.

"Was that… ice?" he asked.

He got on his little moose and followed them.

"Faster!" said the blue haired boy.

They stopped and saw them.

"Its my daughter," said the father. Some stones appeared and turned into trolls.

"Whoa," said the blue haired boy.

"Shh," said one of the trolls.

"Was she born or cursed with these abilities?" asked their leader.

"Born, and every day they seem to keep getting stronger," said the father.

The troll took Carrie's hand, and then felt Laney's head.

"Consider yourself lucky that it was not his heart," he said, "For it is not easily changed, however the head can be persuaded."

"Do whatever you must," said the father.

"We must remove all magic, even memories in order for the girl to be safe," said the troll as he changed visions, "But I will leave the fun."

He placed them into Laney's head.

"She will be ok," he said.

"But she won't remember my power?" asked Carrie.

"Its for the best and for your own safety," said her father.

"Your power will only grow," said the troll leader as he showed Carrie visions, "There is beauty and also great danger."

A red snowflake emerged and frightened her.

"The only way to evade the danger is to control it, fear will be your enemy," he said.

"No, we'll protect her," said Carrie's father, "She can learn to control it, I'm sure of it."

The castle gates were closing.

"But until then we'll lock the gates and reduce the staff," he said, "And limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone, even Laney."

Carrie locked her door while Laney watched.

She was sad that she might never have fun with her again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Do you want to build a snowman?

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Frozen)

Laney went to Carrie's door.

Laney: Carrie?  
 _[Knocks]_  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman...

 _Carrie: Go away Laney!_

 _Laney: Ok bye…._

 _4 years later….._  
 _[Knocks]_

 _Laney:_ Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls!

(Hang in there, Joan.)

It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by...  
(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

 _[Partly crying]_

 _[Knocks]_

 _A few more years later….._

 _Laney:_ Carrie, please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "Have courage, " and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in

We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman? _[sniff]_

Carrie stayed locked in her room hoping no one would bother her.

"Don't let them look, don't let them see," said Carrie, "Be the good girl you can be."

She curled up in her bed while Laney sat by the door hoping for the sister she loves to come out.

"I've never felt more alone," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The first time in forever.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Frozen or Grojband!)

"Mrs Laney, are you up?" asked someone.

Laney woke up and her hair was a mess.

"Yeah…. I've been up for hours," she said until she fell asleep again.

Laney quickly woke back up and looked at her calander.

"Its today," she said, "Its today!"

She quickly got on her feet and got dressed for the day.

"Its corination day!" she said as she hugged someone.

"Wow, someone's happy," said a butler.

For The First Time in Forever

 _Laney:_ _The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

 _For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates_

 _There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night_

 _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone_

 _I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
What if I meet... the one?_

 _Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

 _But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've had so far_

 _For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone_

 _And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance_

 __ _Carrie looked a_ _picture of their parents and sighed._

 _Carrie: Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

 _Laney and Carrie: But its only for today, its agony to wait._

 _Carrie: Tell the guards to open up the gates  
Laney: The gates_

 _Laney: For the first time in forever  
Carrie: Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Laney: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

 _Carrie: Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Laney: A chance to change my lonely world  
Carrie: Conceal_

 _Laney: A chance to find true love  
Carrie: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Laney: I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!_

She bumped into someone and fell on a boat.

A boy looked at her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I'm ok," said Laney as she got back up.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

The boy held out his hand for her.

"I'm Prince Lenny of the souther isles," said Lenny.

"Laney, Princess Laney," said Laney.

Lenny bowed in respect for her.

"OH man, I'm gonna be late," said Laney, "I should be going. Its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet…." Said Lenny before he fell in the water.

His horse laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love is an Open Door

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Frozen!)

During the cornoration, Carrie received her crown.

Someone reminded her that she needed to have her gloves removed and she took thme off.

As the man spoke, Carrie tried desperately to control her power.

It was finished. Carrie became the queen.

Later Laney and Lenny were having a chat.

"Wow, 12 brothers?" asked Laney.

"That's right," said Lenny, "12. It's a lot, I know. 3 of them acted like I didn't exist."

"Wow," said Laney, "Carrie and I were close when we were kids then all of a sudden she shut me out."

"That's something I'd never do," said Lenny as he held her hand.

Laney blushed.

"Ok, can I just say something crazy?" she asked.

"Sure, I love crazy," said Lenny.

Love is an open door

 _Laney: All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you_

 _Lenny: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

 _Laney: But with you  
Lenny: But with you_

 _Lenny: I found my place  
Laney: I see your face_

 _Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!_

 _Laney: With you!  
Lenny: With you!  
Laney: With you!  
Lenny: With you!_

 _Both: Love is an open door_

 _Lenny: I mean it's crazy  
Laney: What?_

 _Lenny: We finish each other's—  
Laney: Sandwiches!_

 _Lenny: That's what I was gonna say!_

 _Laney: I've never met someone-_

 _Both: Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation_

 _Lenny: You-  
Laney: And I-  
Lenny: Were-  
Laney: Just-_

 _Both: Meant to be!_

 _Laney: Say goodbye...  
Lenny: Say goodbye..._

 _Both: To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!_

 _Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!_

 _Laney: With you!  
Lenny: With you!  
Laney: With you!  
Lenny: With you!_

 _Both: Love is an open door_

Lenny then got on his knees

 _Lenny: Can I say something crazy?  
Will you marry me?_

Laney blushed

 _Laney: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!_

Later Laney brought Lenny over to Carrie.

"Carrie I have some exciting news!" said Laney, "Prince Lenny proposed to me."

But instead of the praise she was expecting, Carrie was shocked.

"No, nobody is getting married," said Carrie, "Can I speak with you alone?"

"Look anything you want to tell me you can say in front of Len."

"I like that name," said Lenny.

"It's a pet name."

"You can't marry somebody that you just met," said Carrie.

"You can if its true love," said Laney, "I know more than you would know about it. All you know is shutting people out of your life."

"I'm sorry but my decision is final," said Carrie, "I think you should go. The party is over, now close the gates."

"Carrie please, I cannot live like this anymore!" said Laney.

"Then leave," said Carrie as she walked away.

Laney was hurt. "What did I do to you?" she asked.

"Enough Laney," said Carrie as she left.

"No, why do you shut me out?" asked Laney, "Why do you shut everyone out? Why are you so afraid of everyone?!"

"I said ENOUGH!" shouted Carrie.

She unknowingly used her ice power.

Everyone was shocked.

"A sorcerer," said the duke, "After her!"

They chased Carrie and she ran.

She walked out and everyone cheered for her.

She backed away and touched a sculpture and it froze.

They all suddenly feared her.

"After her!" said the duke again. She ran and touched the river and it froze. She used this to get away from the castle.

"Carrie!" said Laney, "Wait!"

"The river," said Lenny, "Everything…."

It all started to freeze.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 _Just kidding! I gotta put one more song. This one is special_

After a few minutes Carrie was far away from her kingdom.

She was all alone and by herself in the dark cold night.

Let it go

 _Carrie:_ _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I tried_

 _She suddenly realized she didn't have anything to be afraid of anymore._

 __ _Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal  
Don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

She kept going on in the mountain.  
 _  
_ _Carrie: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

She started making a castle of ice for herself.

 __ _Carrie: It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong  
No rules for me...I'm free_

 _Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

Later she was in a new dress and everything. Her castle was complete. She took her crown and threw it away.

 __ _Carrie: My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past_

 _Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

 **NOW TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meet Corey

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Frozen!)

Laney packed her bags.

"Laney where are you going?" asked Lenny.

"I have to go after Carrie," said Laney, "She's my sister and sisters stick together no matter what."

"I understand," said Lenny, "But be careful."

"I will," said Laney, "I'm putting you in charge of the city until I get back. Good luck!"

She went to go find Carrie.

"I'll need some supplies though," said Laney as she went to go find a shop, "It shouldn't be so bad walking in the snow.

"I'll find Carrie and bring peace to the kingdom in no time," said Laney.

 **50 and a half minutes later…..**

"It had to be snow," said Laney, "It just had to be snow. Why couldn't it be summer magic?"

She slid on snow and almost fell into a puddle of water.

She then saw a sign.

"This has to be it," she said, "Barney's Trading Post."

Snow fell down revealing more words.

"ooh, and Sauna!" she said.

She went in.

"Yoo hoo," said Barney, "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs and other essentials."

"Um thanks," said Laney, "Do you have any winter boots and uh…. Dresses."

"That would be in our winter department," said Barney.

She saw them and wasn't impressed.

"This'll have to do for now," said Laney, "Have you seen another girl with blue hair walk by here?"

"Only one who's crazy enough to be out in this weather is you," said Barney.

Someone else came in and he was covered in snow. He had blue hair and a orange beanie.

"Carrots," he said.

"Excuse me?" asked Laney.

"Behind you," said the boy.

"Oh, right," said Laney as she moved.

He took the carrots.

"You went through quite a storm Corey," said Barney.

"It came from the north mountains," said Corey.

"North mountains," said Laney, "She's gotta be there."

"That will be 40," said Barney.

"40?" asked Corey, "No-no, 10."

"Well its from our winter department," said Barney, "It's a supply problem."

"You wanna talk about a supply problem," said Corey, "I sell ice for a living."

"That's rough buddy," said Laney, "Sorry."

"Still 40," said Barney, "But I will throw in a visit to the sauna."

They looked at the people in the sauna.

"Help me out," said Corey, "I only got 10."

"Well I'll give you this and no more," said Barney as he took the rope and ice pick.

"What happened in the north mountain?" asked Laney, "Did it seem magical?"

Corey took off his scarf.

"Yes," he said, "Now back up while I deal with this crook here."

Barney got up and he was taller than usual.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

He dragged him out.

"Ok, ok I'm…." said Corey.

He threw him out.

His reindeer came to him.

"No Kon, I couldn't get the carrots," said Corey.

He whined.

"But I found us a place to sleep for free," said Corey.

"Sorry about the violence," said Barney, "So you wanted the outfit and boots?"

"Actually…." Said Laney.

Corey and his reindeer were warming up by a fire.

Corey was strumming his guitar.

Reindeer are better than people

 _Corey:_ _Reindeers are better than people  
Sven, don't you think that's true?_

 _(Reindeer voice)  
Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you Every one of em's bad, except you_

 _(regular voice)  
But people smell better than reindeers  
Sven, don't you think I'm right?_

 _(Reindeer voice)  
That's once again true, for all except you You got me. Let's call it a night_

 _(Regular voice)  
Good night. Don't let the frostbite bite _

Laney came in and heard the music.

"That was a very nice duet sir," she said.

Corey saw her.

"Um… Hi," said Corey.

"Hello," said Laney, "I don't think we've properly introduced. I'm Laney."

"Corey," said Corey as he shook her hand, "What's up?"

"Ok, I know this is gonna sound strange," said Laney, "But… Um…."

"Just spill," said Corey, "What's goin' on?"

"I'd like you to take me to the north mountains," said Laney.

"What?" asked Corey, "I'm sorry, but I don't give free rides, especially since I got enough going on."

He yawned and was about to go to sleep.

She tossed him some stuff he wanted to buy.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear," said Laney, "Take me to the north mountains."

He looked at the stuff and back at her.

"Ok," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet Kin.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Frozen!)

 **Before I begin I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've been busy with school and beginning phase 2 of my fanfiction extended universe. Go to Devientart and see Kasai01 (my account) to see what I've been doing. I think you will enjoy it! Also I am thinking about changing up the script a little bit so I don't get any complaints just like my Dipper Pines/Scott Pilgrim that I was forced to delete because SOME PEOPLE decided to be a bunch of a-holes. Anyways, enjoy.**

Corey was riding Laney to go find her sister.

"So wait a minute…." Said Corey, "You got engaged to a guy that you just met?"

"Yeah, pay attention silly," said Laney, "But my sister thinks it won't work out cause I just met him."

"I kinda have to agree with her on that one," said Corey.

"Ok…." Said Laney.

She continued her stories.

"So these gloves keep her powers from getting out, so she wears them all the time?" asked Corey.

"Exactly," said Laney, "I know it sounds a little farfetched."

"No, I believe you," said Corey, "Its just a lot to take in."

He heard some footsteps.

"What the…." He said.

He got out his torch and saw eyes staring at him.

"Kon, I think we should run, like NOW!" said Corey.

Kon started running and the wolves started chasing them.

"Why wolves?!" said Laney, "Why couldn't it be puppies?"

She whacked one before it could attack.

"Keep running Kon!" said Corey we're almost there!"

There was a cliff.

"Oh no," said Laney.

"Jump!" said Corey. They jumped but Corey was still in the sleigh and was about to fall.

"No, no, no, no!" said Corey.

Laney used the hook to catch him.

"Whew," said Corey, "You saved my skin."

"No sweat," said Laney.

"Why did I even agree to this?" asked Corey to himself.

"Because you wanted that new sleigh that she promised you," he said imitating Kon.

"Good point," he said in his normal voice.

They continued walking through the snow.

"Carrie should be able to thaw it out," said Laney with hope.

As they continued the ice started to look more like it was designed by someone.

"This is Carrie's, I just know it," said Laney.

Kon was playing around with it.

"Winter… its so amazing," said Laney.

"I know right," said a voice, "Its so beautiful."

They followed it looking for who it was.

"Maybe some yellow skies and what not," said the voice again.

They were looking at a snowman.

"Oh, hello," he said.

"Yikes!" said Laney as she kicked the head off.

"That's creepy.," said Corey.

He passed it to Laney.

"Hey, don't give it to me!" she said.

The head landed back on the snowman but it was backwards.

"Oops," said Laney as she fixed it.

"Thank you," said the snowman.

"Just one more thing," said Laney.

She put a carrot on him making a nose.

"Wow, my own nose," said the snowman.

"So…. What's your name, little guy?" asked Corey.

"My name's Kin, and I like warm hugs," said Kin.

"Kin…. Oh right!" said Laney.

"And who's the raindeer," said Kin.

"That's Kon," said Corey.

"So what brings you out here?" asked Kin.

"We're looking for my sister Carrie," said Laney, "We need her to bring summer back to our kingdom."

"Summer?" asked Kon, "I love that word. I don't know why, but I just loved the idea of a summer day."

He closed his eyes and imagined summer.

"I just close my eyes and imagine what summer would look like," said Kin.

 _Summer_

Kin: Bee's they buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer.

I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!  
And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer.

Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah woo

The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
Put 'em together it just makes sense!

Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
But put me in summer and I'll be a - happy snowman!

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.

Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer.

Corey: I think I should….

Laney: Shh!

Kin: IN SUMMEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!

Laney clapped.

"That was magnificent," said Laney.

"Well come on!" said Kin, "Let's go bring back summer!"


End file.
